Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle operating device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle operating device, which is used to selectively operate a bicycle component.
Background Information
Many bicycles have bicycle components that are moved between various positions. For example, a gear shift operating device (bicycle shifter) is one example of a bicycle operating device. In this type of gear shift operating device, a bicycle component positioning unit is often provided for controlling a shifting device for changing speed stages. The gear shift operating device is connected to the shifting device with, for example, a Bowden-type gear shift cable. The gear shift operating device is configured and arranged to allow a user to operate the shifting device by operating, for example, a lever or other such operating member of the gear shift operating device. One example of a bicycle operating device (bicycle shifter) is disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2012/0297919A1, which is assigned to Shimano Inc.
In addition to gear shift operating device, other bicycle components are also provided with a bicycle component positioning unit. For example, a shifting device such as a derailleur can be provided with a bicycle operating device including a bicycle component positioning unit as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,777,788, which is assigned to Shimano Inc.